


Happy Birthday Angeal

by MistressofIke



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Multi, Randomness, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofIke/pseuds/MistressofIke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal's birthday.   Sephiroth and Genesis put it together with Zack's help.  They are intent on getting him the one thing they know he doesn't have yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to the party

Friday night, finally, the weekend meant freedom.  They had the weekend off together and they intended on using it.  At least Zack did, he loved being social and seeing what trouble he could get into.  Cloud always tried to remind him that as Soldier, he had an image to uphold.  Zack always argued back, in jeans, one isn’t Soldier.  Cloud always had an answer ready.  If that was the case, changing your underwear also meant you weren’t Soldier. And that was the last time he argued with Zack about it.  Zack told him he had a point and told Cloud he’d never wear any ever again.  But it was the weekend, Zack wanted to go out and knowing Zack, he’d need the underwear when he got past intoxication. 

“You want to go where?” Cloud asks, not sure he just heard what he did, “Say it again.”

“The General’s Club, the back room for the Elite at the Shinra Soldier’s Club.” Zack repeated, not even breaking his smirk, “C’mon, you know you want to.”

“You do realize that club is strictly for 1st Class Soldiers, which, neither of us are.  Right?”* Cloud reminds him, gasping as he sees the thong strings sticking out from Zack’s jeans, “Have mercy tell me you aren’t serious.”

Zack laughs, pointing at Cloud, “Your face was awesome and yes, I’m serious.  So comfy.”

Cloud rolls his eyes, “Oh, yeah, floss up your asscrack, nothing like it.”

“So you do wear them!” Zack beams, watching Cloud go red, “You little slut, you.”

Cloud groans and shakes his head, “I’m not fighting this with you.  I do not.”

Zack moves to Cloud and smirks, putting an arm on his shoulder, “You do realize the ladies think a man in whitey tighties is an old pervert.  Dude, old men wear those.  And they are so, uh, like, constricting.  Feels like ah, you’re wearing a size too small diaper and your ass is going to itch like a sunburned Ch-!”

Zack never finishes the sentence, bowled over the couch by Cloud as the two wrestle to the ground, smacking each other playfully around.  Nothing is sacred when they banter, hitting into everything and knocking most things over and off shelves.  Too into beating on each other, neither heard the door and both looked up as a strong clearing of the throat was heard.

“Are you about done here?” Angeal asks, clearly amused at the two of them, “The limo is here.”

Cloud looks between Zack, who is pinned under him mid smack and Angeal, standing over them, “The what?”

Zack laughs, getting up from under Cloud and lifts him up, “The limo.  Told you we were going.”

Angeal looks at Zack and puts a hand on his head, shaking it, “You’re not wearing that.”

Zack laughs, leaning on his mentor, “Probably not for much of the night anyway.”

Angeal pushes him playfully and smirks, “Knowing you, you won’t make it in the door.  Are you ready though?  Sephiroth and Genesis are meeting us there.”

Cloud lets out a squeak and looks at Zack’s mentor with shock, “Whoa….wait….we’re….they’re….”

Zack laughs and noogies Cloud’s head, “They are Angeal’s best buds, of course they will be.  It’s his birthday after all.”

 

Cloud and Zack had both been to the Soldier’s Club before, it was a place for anyone in the Shinra Soldier program, Soldier and Infantryman alike to come and let loose.  To know each other on a more casual standing.  Zack knew everyone, no matter where he went someone always said hello.  However this time was different.  Walking in with a first class Soldier, people still said hello, but in awe of the company Zack was with.  Always loving to make a joke, he’d tell everyone, “Don’t worry, he’s with me.” as he would point to Angeal.  This always made others laugh as well as Angeal, Zack breaking tensions all over. 

They reach the back where the silver door separates the Elite from the common Soldiers.  Angeal opens the door and leads them inside, the room filled with balloons and streamers of every kind and color.  He looks over to see Zack’s face lit up in the broadest smile he’s seen in a while, having a good idea it was Zack who informed his friends to do it.

“I’ll get you back.” Angeal nudges Zack, unable to hide the smirk, “Thank you.”

Zack beams proudly and nods, “I told you, you needed a little color in your life.”

Cloud can’t help the laugh and nods, “He’s right you know.”

Angeal pats his black sport jacket, “Black is a color.”

“So is clear.” Zack points out, “never seen you in that one.”

Angeal chuckles, “That’s because it’s not called clear, it’s called nude and that’s more your style than mine, Zack.”

Zack smirks, “Yeah well, I could teach you some shit too you know.”

Cloud listens to their bantering and can’t help the laugh as the two continue on, however as they walk in his eyes land on the remaining two generals, his heart nearly skipping a beat as he’s never seen them in anything other than their uniforms….or for that matter, so close to each other.  Sephiroth was sitting on a lounge chair, his hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a simple green button up shirt and blue jeans. Sitting on Sephiroth’s blue jeans is Genesis, wearing jeans as well but with a blue button up shirt, half unbuttoned.  If that didn’t shock him enough to see them like that, what they did next totally knocked him on his ass. 

Taking a hit of helium from the balloon in his hand, Sephiroth looks over at them and notices Cloud’s look, smirking, “Well don’t just stand there, come on in.”

Genesis is a fit of giggles as he takes his own hit, “Remember, if you can’t beat em, join em.”

Angeal looks up as he hears the pair and laughs so hard he’s kneeling, tears welled up in his eyes, “You two sound…..so….oh Gaia…” 

Zack looks at Angeal surprised, never seeing his mentor ever losing it like this and races over for a balloon, “I like join em.”

Sephiroth inhales more as he hands a balloon to Zack, “We were doing it for shits and giggles, but I think we’re just giggles at this point.”

Angeal wipes his eyes and stands, making his way to them, “No, you two are the shit for this.  I love it.”

“If you think we’re done with the surprises, you my friend, are so very misled.  This is only the beginning,” Genesis starts, having to take another hit to keep the helium in his voice, “We spent months thinking of what to get you.”

Sephiroth inhales a long bout and looks at Angeal, “We had a really hard time figuring you out for a while.”

Zack, trying so hard not to collapse from laughter, finally takes a hit of his own balloon, “Mr. So Serious needs to live a little.”

Cloud watches the lot of them, comfortable enough around Angeal thanks to Zack, but not so much around Sephiroth and Genesis, two of the finest Soldiers in Shinra.  They had a reputation…..just not the one he was currently witnessing.  All soldiers knew they meant business and any disrespect at all was NOT tolerated. 

Sephiroth nods to Zack, a spark in his eyes as he lets his voice come back to the deep tone he usually carries, “Don’t worry.  We have the best surprise in store for him.”

Angeal can’t help the chuckle, “Coming from the two of you, that worries me a bit.”

Genesis stands up and helps Sephiroth up with him, “Oh don’t worry, at least not yet.”

Sephiroth laughs and leads Genesis to a back door, “Zack, ready the man will you?”

Zack beams from ear to ear, “Oh YEAH!”


	2. Unwrapping Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is getting underway.

Twenty minutes later, after Zack has put a party hat with streamers sticking out the top of it onto Angeal’s head unsuccessfully for fifteen minutes, the last five he spent telling him he’d spend all night doing it if he didn’t let him and he’d miss the big surprise.  Angeal relents and lets the gaudy thing on his head, Zack and Cloud donning one as well.  Once that battle is over, Zack takes off his over shirt, leaving a white silk tank underneath. He undoes the belt and top button of his jeans, the thong evident this time.

“What in Gaia’s name are you doing?” Angeal asks, not minding the view but suddenly curious.

Zack grins, the music starting up as soon as Zack’s hand shoots up, “Party time.”

Cloud audibly gasps, the curtains pull back revealing Sephiroth and Genesis, both of them in matching outfits to Zack.  Cloud’s eyes go beyond wide as Zack backflips up to them, singing as he stands by them.  The three move in perfect unison, moving their bodies to the music. Angeal can’t help the grin, watching the three of them take the stage at any dance club they go to always making his night.  From watching Sephiroth’s hair flow around to Genesis’ hips shaking provocatively.  And then Zack, that boy has a voice.  And a body.  Perfection encased in one person. 

Cloud, not even sure at this point what he’s even supposed to do, can’t take his eyes of the three men on the stage at all.  The music is quite upbeat and amazing but the way they move to it, he’s sure somewhere it’s illegal in most Shinra handbooks.  Exactly the reason he can’t stop watching them….or their hips for that matter.  The thongs stick more and more out of their jeans the more they move, each of them seeming not to care at all. As they song moves, so do they, each of them taking their shirts off. 

Cloud reaches behind him, having to use the wall to brace himself. He’s dreaming, he’s certain of it.  He looks over at Angeal and sees him quite enjoying the sight in front of him.  And enjoy it he is.  Angeal can’t stop his eyes from going to each of them, their movements seductive and incredible.  Cloud notices fast that he’s not even hiding the evidence of his enjoyment, cause damn, Soldiers are definitely enhanced. 

The trio on stage dance together for a bit before Sephiroth breaks off from the other two, moving to Angeal and quite literally doing a lap dance on him.  Angeal reaches to Sephiroth’s body and feels the muscle on his chest, bringing his hands to Sephiroth’s hips and enjoying the sight of the half done jeans.  He looks up at Sephiroth and gets a wordless nod, putting his hands under the shirt and lifting it off him, laying kisses on Sephiroth’s bare chest.  He moves a hand to the small of Sephiroth’s back, the other slowly pulling the jeans down from the back.  Sephiroth moves softly, helping the jeans to go, kicking them off as they hit the floor. 

“Gaia above Seph, you are beautiful,” Angeal murmurs, laying kisses on Sephiroth’s hips, moving to the thong band.

Sephiroth winks down at Angeal and grabs his hands, shaking his head, “Not yet handsome.” 

Angeal whimpers and lets Sephiroth kiss his fingers, “Seph….you can’t let me only halfway unwrap you.”

Sephiroth leans down and kisses Angeal, brushing his hair back before standing up, “You have more to unwrap.”

Sephiroth makes his way back, the thong the only thing on him anymore.  The other two help him back up to the stage and switch, Genesis coming down next. Cloud can’t even.  Literally, can’t even.  He leans against the wall as he watches Genesis do the same thing Sephiroth did, letting Angeal undress him only to the thong.  He knows he’s definitely hard as a rock, a painful rock and dares not move in fear he’ll blow in one movement.  He looks up as Zack trades places with Genesis and all bits of self resolve end.  Dear Gaia, Zack is going to do the same. 

There is no holding back this time, seeing Zack move the way he does, those beautiful eyes catching his own and winking, the way he moves to Angeal, dancing the whole way.  Cloud knows he’s about to lose it.  But where Cloud is, Angeal is far beyond.  

As Zack makes his way to him, Angeal feels the swell worsen, the desire hit harder.  Never had he had Zack in this way, move to him in this way.  He’d watched at the clubs with others, jealous to be sure of the affection he’d give them, the smile they’d get from him.  And now, he was Zack’s focus, Zack’s attention was on him.  As Zack approaches him, Angeal, puts his hands on Zack’s hips, pulling him down into his lap and captures Zack’s mouth in an intense kiss, his tongue lancing quickly into the younger man’s mouth with vigor. 

Angeal holds the back of Zack’s head with one hand as he moans into the kiss, having wanted this for years so badly. Zack reciprocates eagerly, only breaking the kiss to let Angeal remove his shirt over his head but quickly dives back in, feeling Angeal’s strong hands on his hips.  Zack softly moves against him, able to feel quickly how much he’s making his mentor crazy.  As Zack tries to pull back to stand, he’s pulled back against Angeal’s body quickly, Angeal’s mouth moving to Zack’s neck and takes to marking him. 

Zack can’t help let off the moan from the action, the heat of his mentor’s mouth on his throat making the rest of him react.  Sephiroth and Genesis move their way down and stand to either side of them, grinning down at Angeal. 

“Ang, doll, we are so not done with you yet,” Genesis purrs, stroking back Angeal’s hair, moving behind him to help pull his arms from Zack, “You have to wait.”

Sephiroth helps Zack free of Angeal’s hold, “So eager.  We haven’t even begun it all yet.”

Zack moves to Angeal and looks at him, nodding to him, “There is more to come.”

Angeal moves his hands up and down Zack’s body, helping him out of the jeans, “I hope, one of them is you.”

Zack grins, leaning down to kiss Angeal once more, pulling back and pausing, “Make me.”

Angeal tries to grab Zack but the younger man is already back to the others, jumping back up on stage, all three in their thongs.  Angeal lets out a frustrated moan and looks at them.

“I want to finish unwrapping all of you, get back down here.” Angeal demands, watching them.

“Oh, not yet.” A voice says, the voice none other than the Director of Soldier himself, Lazard. 

Angeal goes near white, having a good idea this is going to get them in to some serious shit.  However as he watches the director, he notices amusement in the other man’s eyes.  He also notices something else.  He’s enjoying this as much as the three behind him.  Oh hell, this is going to go so bad so fast. 

Zack grins and nods to Cloud, who has by now moved to the music, cueing it up, “Ready.”

The music starts, Lazard moving in line with the three as Cloud comes up to join them, and Angeal’s eyes go wide as saucers.  He knows this song.  Caramelldansen.  His face absolutely hurts from the grin on his face as the five start to dance to the music, all in sync with each other.  Never in his life, never would he ever think to see not only his best friends, but his boss and his student all of them….dancing to the most crazy song he never thought they’d know.  But here they are.  In sync.  He can’t help watch, the tears in his eyes from laughing and loving it all.  This wasn’t the end of the surprises he knows that, but so far, each one they’ve done he’s been completely unprepared for and can’t wait to see the rest.


	3. Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth and Genesis have their way with Angeal before revealing his surprise.

After the song ends and Lazard tells Angeal happy birthday as well, he tell the Soldier 1st that he has the day off tomorrow but the others do not so not to incapacitate them too much.  Angeal had no problem agreeing to that however as Lazard was heading out, Sephiroth spoke to the Director himself and upon returning to the others informed them that they ALL had the day off tomorrow and Angeal was going to be able to enjoy his birthday to the fullest. 

This left the three 1st class and Cloud and Zack.  Sephiroth and Genesis were downright giddy, the two of them having a hard time keeping the grins off their faces.  This worried Angeal quite a bit, getting those two excited usually meant something was about to be very bad or embarrassing.  Cloud and Zack had told Angeal to stay put and wait for them to return, so the 1st class took a seat on the edge of the stage that they had been on dancing.

Sephiroth and Genesis, still only in their thongs move to Angeal and each taking a hand, pull him down off the stage to the couch in the center of the room.  Angeal lets them move him, his eyes fixed on the image of their bare asses.

“I think I like the idea of letting a couple of asses lead me astray.” Angeal smirks, unable to hold the laugh in.

Genesis laughs and turns around, wrapping his arms around Angeal’s neck and looks at him, “Let this  be the one time I let you get away with calling me that.”

Angeal grins, playfully spanking Genesis’ backside, “But it is quite a sexy one.”

Sephiroth moves behind Angeal, reaching around the front of him to undo the shirt he’s wearing, “We need to occupy that mouth of yours with something else I believe.”

Angeal tips his head back and lets his mouth be caught in a searing kiss as Sephiroth kisses him greedily, submitting quickly to the power of the Silver One.  Genesis takes the opportunity and finishes what Sephiroth started, unbuttoning the rest of Angeal’s shirt and pushing it off of him, moving quickly to his pants.  Angeal brings a hand to the back of Sephiroth’s head, letting off wanting moans into his mouth as they battle each other for dominance.  Genesis quickly undoes Angeal’s pants, grabbing both the bigger man’s pants and underwear in one quick movement to pull them down.  Sephiroth helps to move Angeal so Genesis is able to divest the man between them of anything that would get in their way, getting him fully nude in moments.

Angeal can feel the cool air on his body though he is on fire from the desire inside him.  Sephiroth continues to kiss him, pulling him down with him to couch, not letting Angeal separate from the dominating kiss.  Genesis follows them down, helping Angeal to lay with his back to Sephiroth’s chest, both of them laying across the couch.  Genesis grins and moves Angeal’s other arm up to Sephiroth’s side and then then carefully moves one of Angeal’s legs off the side of the couch, exposing his body.

Angeal shifts but Sephiroth doesn’t let it deter him, wrapping his arms around Angeal’s chest to keep him there.  Angeal moans into the kiss, curious what they plan to do and relaxes his body to let them do as they please.  Genesis watches as Angeal’s body submits to them and then kneels on the ground, petting Angeal’s stomach softly as he lays kisses up the stronger mans’ thighs.  He grins into the kisses as he lays them, feeling Angeal’s body trembling at the touches.  Genesis brings his fingers to Angeal’s thighs, rubbing them softly as he makes his way up, grinning as he hears Angeal’s breath hitch into the kiss with Sephiroth as he reaches his destination. 

Angeal’s entire body arches in pleasure as Genesis takes him into his mouth, the heat surrounding him driving him mad.  He is unable to move much however, as Sephiroth’s hold on him is iron tight.  Sephiroth pulls back from the intense kiss, watching at how breathless Angeal is from it.

“Tell me what you want, tell me your desire,” Sephiroth purrs, laying soft kisses on the sides of Angeal’s mouth, “Tell me.”

Angeal brings a hand down to Genesis’ hair, trying to keep his hips from bucking up too much into the mouth inhaling him, “Kiss me more.”

Sephiroth kisses him, but quickly, smiling wickedly, “Tell your desire Angeal…what is it you want most?”

Angeal whines, even moreso when Genesis comes up off of him, “Finish what you started….that’s what I want!”

Genesis can’t help the laugh at how desperate Angeal sounds and moves up his chest, “Oh, we’re sure that’s not your _deepest_ desire my love. “

Sephiroth holds Angeal as Genesis puts a blindfold on him, “What is it you want the most Angeal?  More than anything?”

Angeal hears something in their voices but isn’t sure what at the moment, and unable to see, can’t see their faces either, “Why the blindfold?”

“Because you like to peek at your presents.  Naughty boy.” Genesis states, moving and slapping Angeal’s ass, laughing at the yelp it gets, “Sit up beautiful.”

Sephiroth laughs as he untangles from Angeal, hearing the pathetic groan, “Oh trust me, you’ll be quite pleased soon enough.”

Angeal has doubts, not liking darkness and no attention on his groin at the moment, “You two are starting to worry me.”

Genesis sits by his side and strokes his member, “Tell us Angeal.  What is it, you want most?”

Sephiroth sits on the other side, rubbing his chest, “What you want to have, what do you desire the most to have?”

Angeal moans into the touches and lays back a bit, hoping to get more pleasure, “Zack.   I want….Zack.  I want to be inside him, I want to feel his body around me.”

Genesis kisses Angeal’s neck, “Is that all you want to do to him?”

“No….I want….to touch him….to kiss him….” Angeal moans, whimpering as warm lips meet his own.

Zack wraps his arms around Angeal’s neck, lowering his body to straddle his mentor as he moans into the kiss as it deepens.  Angeal moves his hands, one of them to Zack’s back and the other to the blindfold, ripping it off.  As Zack’s eyes meet his own, he softly closes them, holding the warm nude body of his desire up against him.  His tongue lances into Zack’s mouth, claiming it greedily, unable to stop the noises that escape him as he kisses Zack with a deep passion.  Sephiroth can’t help the moan as he watches them, their mouths claiming each other greedily and their tongues battling for more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Finally getting back to normal!


	4. Enjoy your gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal likes playing with this gift....

The intense kiss lasts quite some time, longer than either Sephiroth or Genesis had bet on it going to.  Each time Angeal or Zack would pull away, the other would leap right in again and bring the other back into the steaming moment.  But, as much as they loved a good make out session, it wasn’t moving fast enough.

“Seriously, is that ALL you want to do with him right now?” Sephiroth asks, holding Genesis on his leg and petting the other man’s erection.

Angeal can’t help the laugh that escapes him, his whole body shaking, “I thought he was mine to do with what I please.”

Zack nuzzles against Angeal’s ear, “I am.  They are just impatient.”

Genesis groans and looks at Angeal, “Play with your gifts.  Seriously.”

Zack smirks at the comment and grabs Angeal’s face, holding it in his hands, “I’ve spent weeks preparing for this….you’re going to be the first one….”

Angeal looks at Zack stunned, “You’ve never?”

Zack lets out a breath, “With girls.  I’ve never been on the receiving end.  I knew….if I ever did….it was you that would be the one doing it.”

Angeal strokes Zack’s hands, pulling them against his chest, “How long have you all been planning this?”

Sephiroth lays his head back, “As long as it’s going to take to get you to fuck him.  Forever.”

Genesis laughs, pushing Sephiroth back and mounting the silver one to stop his commentary, “Close to….at least.”

Sephiroth loves the way Genesis’ voice hitches and rubs his sides, letting the auburn haired Soldier lead the movements, “You don’t know, what it took, to hide this from you.”

Zack grins, nodding, “Cloud was the kicker.  We figured if you believed he didn’t know about this, then you’d never see it coming.  He played his part to a T.”

Angeal looks around, realizing that Cloud is the only one missing, “Where….?”

“He’s getting his promised promotion if he could keep the mission top secret,” Genesis says in one breath, putting his hands on Sephiroth’s legs, “From Director himself.  Take that how you will.”

Angeal can’t help the laugh, “I don’t have to use much imagination.”

Zack whines and shifts on Angeal, locking his legs around his back, “Now that you know….will you make me yours?”

Angeal hears Sephiroth snicker and looks at Zack, “I’ve wanted you for so long…..I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sephiroth groans, half from fucking Genesis and half from annoyance,  “Gaia above the man just said he’d been preparing weeks for you.”

Genesis hitches in his breath, but the point is in his voice, “Today we celebrate Angeal’s birthday, as well as the moment he finally decides to get with it and fuck his pup!”

Angeal laughs, pulling Zack’s body right against him, “What say you?”

Zack can’t help the wicked grin on his face, however his entire body doesn’t agree with him, “I love hearing them whine at you….but I really want you in me, like right now.”

That pretty much solidifies any further argument from Angeal, his erection popping right up at the bold statement.  This of course gets the attention of Sephiroth and Genesis who, do not their own antics, but, slow down enough to watch now.  Angeal grabs the bottle they left for him and pours a good amount on his erection before moving to Zack’s ass.  Zack however moves, lifting himself up over Angeal’s cock faster.

“I’m ready for this,” Zack whimpers, kissing Angeal with a shaky breath as he lowers himself down slowly, “Ahhh, mmmmm….”

Angeal keeps his hands on Zack’s sides, helping him to guide down but having a hard time keeping his own breath even, “That’s….that’s it….it’s okay….s’okay…”

Genesis and Sephiroth completely pause in their motions as they watch as Angeal’s cock slowly disappears into Zack’s body, watching how eager his body is to take Angeal in.  Zack lowers himself onto Angeal, his breaths quick and full of desire, his mouth agape as he tries so hard to adjust his body to the intensity he’s feeling.  Angeal keeps murmuring sweet encouragement as Zack finally lowers his body completely down.

“Ughhhhh….Angeal….uhhh,” Zack whimpers, taking in deep breaths, “Oh Angeal….”

Angeal pets Zack’s back, massaging his ass as he helps Zack to breath, “It’s good….you’re so good.  Breathe.”

Zack holds Angeal around the neck with shaky hands, his body on fire from the feeling of Angeal balls deep inside him, “Gaia above, fuck me.”

Angeal lays kisses up along Zack’s neck as he grips onto Zack’s hips, lifting him slowly before slamming him back down, the shudder gasp Zack lets off only urging him on.

“Oh!  Oh!  Please!  More!” Zack begs, starting his own movements to bring himself up and down on Angeal’s cock, “Pleeeeease….”

Angeal grabs a hold of Zack’s hip in his hand and doesn’t need much after that between Zack riding him intently with his own body rocking up deep into the body so eager to swallow him.  As he wraps and arm around Angeal’s neck, Zack uses his legs to gain leverage, riding Angeal harder and harder. 

Sephiroth watches in utter fascination, his own movements getting faster, “By Gaia, fuck him so damn hard.”

Genesis whimpers, his own mouth agape in pleasure and awe, “Go….deeper, hump him like a Pup damn you!!”

Angeal looks at Zack and sees the desperation his eyes, knowing well that his dear puppy wants it just as bad.  Shifting the both of them so that Zack in on his back, Angeal humps like a wild dog in heat.  He takes him fast and hard, their bodies slapping together each time he thrusts deeper.  Zack lets off noises that just make Angeal’s heart fly, drinking in all of it. Zack spreads his legs as wide as he can, wanting Angeal even deeper. 

Angeal looks down at his lover and pants hard, “So….so good.”

Zack whines and pants from the motions, his voice desperate and pleading, “Soooo, close….”

Angeal dives down, capturing Zack’s mouth in a fiery kiss as he humps him harder and harder, able to feel Zack tensing up around him.  He doesn’t relent, pushing Zack’s body to it’s limit before he feels warm seed explode onto his stomach.  The tightness pushes him over the edge, his body shaking as he holds at Zack’s entrance, unloading completely into the willing ass below him.  Zack entire body is shivering from pleasure, a glazed over look in his eyes as he grabs Angeal’s face.

“That….so good….oh…Gaia….” Zack pants, swallowing a breath as he looks Angeal in the eyes, “Happy Birthday, Angeal.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first dance the boys do were very influenced by this video, check it out, it's amazing! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfWmLKPJKNE&index=46&list=PL6B0AA51F26467E65


End file.
